


A hopeless romantic, I see

by CurlyKitten



Series: Lovey-Dovey [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Crushes, Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hyuckhei, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Texting, hyuckhei play cupid!, it's all about how you see them ;), it's cute, luwoo and markhyuck are best friends, soft, some of the members are just mentioned or barely appear, there can be other ships if you want...!, there's a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKitten/pseuds/CurlyKitten
Summary: He had reached his breaking point. So, as anyone in his place would do (probably)(maybe not), he gave himself a mission: Get The Two Dummies Together.However, he couldn't possibly do it alone....Okay, maybe he could, but it wouldn't be half as fun.





	A hopeless romantic, I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiallLovesLouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallLovesLouis/gifts).



> Ahh, hello again!  
> Since someone asked for a sequel, I decided to write it! You don't necessarily have to read the first part, but I think reading it makes this one more interesting...? It's up to you!  
> (Also, the pov changes might not be very noticeable, so remember that on Hyuck's he's refered to as Donghyuck, and on Xuxi's Hyuck is refered to as Haechan! I hope that helps...!)  
> Sorry if there are mistakes!  
> Enjoy! <3

  
  


  
  


Donghyuck was sick of it. He was absolutely fed up.

 

Fed up with the way Taeyong looked at Taeil as if he had hung the stars, fed up with the way Taeil always complimented Taeyong's cooking, cleaning, _everything_ , and specially fed up with how they blushed at literally anything the other said.

 

He would be okay with this, he really would. Wasn't it for the fact that those two had been like this for years now and _still_ weren't dating.

 

He had reached his breaking point. So, as anyone in his place would do (probably)(maybe not), he gave himself a mission: Get The Two Dummies Together.

 

However, he couldn't possibly do it alone.

 

...Okay, maybe he could, but it wouldn't be half as fun.

 

His leg was now all healed up, so he was on the Dream dorms, sitting on the comfy couch, his face contorted into a frown as he observed his friends, trying to decide who his sidekick would be.

 

"What's wrong with your face? It looks even worse than usual."

 

 _Huang Renjun._ He would understand Donghyuck's sarcastic comments, but he didn't have the romance factor the younger boy was looking for. Absolutely out of question.

 

Jeno snickered at the smaller boy's tease.

 

 _Lee Jeno._ Cute, can understand romance, does his best to help. Can't lie, but would work, wasn't he so boring.

 

His eyes fly to Chenle and Jisung, both focused on the movie they're watching.

 

 _Park Jisung._ The youngest, easiest to control. Wouldn't be of much help though. As a fetus, probably doesn't know much about love.

 

 _Zhong Chenle._ A strong candidate. Very cooperative, helpful and a good company. But too obvious and loud. They could get caught and, consequently, grounded.

 

He then takes a look at Mark and Jaemin. Mark is on his phone, playing some game, if the way his fingers are gliding across the screen is anything to go by. Jaemin is on his phone as well, although a bit more absent-mindedly, taking short glances at the movie the younger boys are watching from time to time.

 

 _Mark Lee._ A big no. Would be fun to tease but would also point out Donghyuck's every mistake and overall just slow him down.

 

 _Na Jaemin._ The perfect choice. Or almost perfect. Has extended knowledge and interest regarding love, and exactly because of that cannot be chosen. Donghyuck knows Jaemin and him are too similar, so he knows that, sooner or later, the other would become too invested and would want to be the one in command. Donghyuck was looking for a sidekick, not a hero. That was _his_ job.

 

He was starting to lose hope. None of the unknowing competitors had the right qualifications, but, unless he took it upon himself to go search for a helper on the 127 dorms, he was going to have to chose between them.

 

He was ready to make Jeno his final decision, selflessly putting behind his own personal enjoyment of the situation for the greater good, when an angel slammed the door and yelled out a "HELLO!!", so loud it could have been heard from the other side of town.

 

Everyone flinched (Mark even dropped his phone). But not Donghyuck. Because there, in front of his eyes, stood him. The perfect sidekick.

 

_Wong Yukhei._

 

Wong Yukhei, also known as Lucas, or Xuxi for close friends (which Donghyuck didn't consider himself to be. Yet). His newest addition to the variety of friendships he had collected over the years.

 

Who better than him?

 

Sure, he was also loud and obvious, but when he was near Donghyuck he became quieter. Usually that saddened him a bit, but in this case, he could use it to his advantage. 

Besides that, he could use this opportunity for them to get closer and have fun together. That would definitely benefit their newly founded friendship.

 

Without thinking twice, Donghyuck pushed himself off the couch, the blanket that was covering him falling to the ground, and made his way to Lucas.

 

"I'm glad you're here hyung, I need to talk to you!"

 

He sees the taller boy's face become worried, but before he can assure him that nothing is wrong, someone's already nagging.

 

"Where do you think you're going? Didn't you see your blanket fall? Pick it up."

 

Renjun could be really annoying sometimes.

 

"You're right there, why don't you pick it up? It's not that hard."

 

"It really isn't... But I wasn't the one who dropped it, was I?"

 

Donghyuck groans. He wasn't going anywhere like this.

 

He tells Lucas to stay where he was before returning to the couch and picking the blanket up, his annoyed eyes never leaving Renjun's devilish ones.

 

Once he's next to Lucas again, he balls his fists as he looks back when the other speaks.

 

"It fell off again, now you're gonna have to pick it up for a second time... If you had folded it this wouldn't have happened, you should have been more careful."

 

He knows. He just _knows_ by the way the older is trying to hide his grin and by the way Jeno is looking at him that it had been Renjun pushing the blanket off the couch.

 

He could throw a fit and start arguing. He wanted to do so. But he was smarter than that.

 

"Lele, you're right next to it, could you pick it up for me please?"

 

He sees as Chenle slowly turns his head away from the movie and sighs an okay. He looks back at Renjun. _Not so amused anymore, huh?_

 

"Thank you Lele, this is why you're my favourite Chinese member in this room."

 

He blows a kiss in Chenle's direction before starting to drag Lucas to one of the rooms, almost being hit by a pillow thrown angrily by Renjun.

 

When he closes the door, he notices Lucas going to sit on one of the beds, a frown on his face.

 

"Hey, are you okay...?"

 

The other seems to be surprised by Donghyuck's voice, but quickly returns to his pout.

 

"Yeah, it's just..." He crosses his arms. "Anyone could have picked the blanket up, Chenle is not that special."

 

The younger couldn't believe it. Lucas was acting like an actual baby. Was he jealous of Chenle? Because Donghyuck had said he was his favourite? He didn't know his approval was this important to his members... Maybe all the Chinese members had debates about who Donghyuck liked the most! That would be cool.

 

He takes another look at Lucas. He really wants to pinch his cheeks. So he does just that.

 

"I know that, silly! I was just teasing Injun."

 

He sees the other's cheeks become red, and he seems embarrassed. Maybe he had pinched him too hard...?

 

"Yes. Of course. I... I knew that."

 

Before he can question the elder's flustered face any further, he's already asking what Donghyuck wanted to talk to him about. He knows he's changing the subject, meaning he has something to hide. Usually he wouldn't drop it, but his mission was more important right now.

 

"I wanted to ask you to be my helper in my plan to get two love birds together."

 

Lucas stays silent for a bit. He seems to be deep in thought, his eyes stuck on the same spot even as he answers Donghyuck.

 

"So... you want me... to play matchmaker... with you...?"

 

"That's one way to put it, yeah."

 

He stiffs as the other's eyes find his, sparkling with excitement. He stays like that for a few seconds, resembling a puppy that had just been told he was going out for a walk after not leaving the house for days. Adorable.

 

"Who are we getting together? Some friends of yours?"

 

"Hmm... Yes? I mean, Taeyong-hyung and Taeil-hyung are my friends, so..."

 

Lucas' eyes widen in shock, the enthusiastic smile being replaced by a frown.

 

"We're matching the hyungs?! They've said they don't like each other a million times, we're gonna get grounded forever!"

 

"And do you believe them...? When they say they don't like each other?"

 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow as he watches Lucas' mouth open and close, no sound coming out.

 

"... No."

 

The younger smiles in victory before being brought to reason by the tall boy.

 

"But we shouldn't mess with it just because we think we know the truth... It's not our problem, we shouldn't get involved."

 

Okay, maybe Lucas hadn't been the best choice after all, he was starting to make Donghyuck feel guilty with all his valid arguments and thought-filled expressions.

 

But he couldn't let his plans be destroyed.

 

So he musters all the charm he had in himself to convince the other.

 

"I know but..."

 

He gets closer to Lucas, maybe a little too close, but the other wasn't complaining, so he kept talking.

 

"They really like each other, have for years, I'm a hundred percent sure. But I'm also a hundred percent sure that, as has happened until now, they won't talk about it. That's why I want to help, give them the push they need... Will you help me do that, hyung?"

 

His voice was soft, and he didn't know when but his hand had made it's way to under Lucas' chin, lifting his head enough so that their eyes were aligned.

 

"O... Okay..."

 

The other seemed to be in some sort of daze, his eyes focused only on the face in front of him, but it was broken when Donghyuck stepped away from him and started clapping excitedly, a satisfied grin on his face.

 

"Perfect!"

 

Or well, at least he thought it was, until Lucas asked what exactly was his plan and he remembered he didn't have one yet.

 

"That's precisely why I need a helper, my dear Lucas. Even a mastermind like me can't think of everything on their own!"

 

After striking a dramatic pose and getting an amused eye roll out of Lucas, the other's eyebrows shot up, as if recalling something.

 

"I once saw a movie where the protagonists were in love, and their friends secretly helped them get together too! We could do what they did...!"

 

Donghyuck snaps his fingers.

 

"Now that's what I call an idea! What did they do?"

 

Lucas brings his fingers to his chin, squinting eyes and scrunched nose trying their best to get the memories out.

 

"I think they planned a dinner without telling them? And then they danced or something...?"

 

A spark lit up in Donghyuck's eyes.

 

"A candle-lit dinner, I love it! And then dancing together, how romantic..."

 

He had to catch himself, already in dream land, his hands clutching his chest and happy sighs escaping his mouth. Lucas was looking at him fondly, making him feel embarrassed. 

He cleared his throat.

 

"A-anyway, yeah, good idea, let's do that."

 

Lucas chuckled.

 

"A hopeless romantic, I see."

 

Donghyuck blushed, but then decided there was nothing to be shy about. He was Lee Donghyuck, master of love.

 

"I plead as guilty. I know everything about love! My powers include being the best matchmaker, giving lots of affection, and sensing someone in love from miles away, among others."

 

Donghyuck stops counting his "powers" on his fingers when he hears Lucas bitterly mutter something along the lines of _"One of those is clearly a lie..."_ , which offends him immensely.

 

"Okay, maybe I'm not the _best_ matchmaker, I know it was you who came up with the idea, but I'm great at it, I swear! You'll see!"

 

"No, that's not-" He sighs, looking a bit frustrated. "You know what, forget it..."

 

Donghyuck didn't know what was suddenly bothering Lucas, so he brushed it off, assuming he was just unsure about the plan.

 

"Don't worry hyung, I promise this will go well, okay?"

 

He puts his arm around the other, letting himself lean on him, and sees as Lucas' face gradually turns back to his previous contented expression, this time adorned with a little hint of red.

 

"Okay."

 

With his most excited smile, he starts tugging Lucas' sleeve so the other will get up.

 

"Come on then, we have a plan to put in action!"

 

After the taller stood up and got out of the room alongside Donghyuck, they walked quickly to the entrance door. The younger was so eager to start his mission that he almost missed Mark's question.

 

"Where are you guys going?"

 

Looking at the living room, he saw three pairs of eyes staring at them. Chenle, Jisung, and now Jaemin, were paying full attention to the movie, but Mark, Renjun and Jeno, who had probably been on their phones, seemed curious about what the two were doing.

 

"We're gonna go find Tae-"

 

Before Lucas could spill the secret plan, which he clearly hadn't understood was supposed to be SECRET, Donghyuck covered his mouth. A bit too aggressively, yes, but he hadn't had time to measure his strength.

 

"We're going for a walk! We're tired of being home."

 

He knows his smile looks fake, and that Lucas's confused eyebrows are suspicious, but, with a bit of luck, they wouldn't notice.

 

"Can I go with you? It's super boring here..."

 

"No."

 

With that, Donghyuck is practically pushing Lucas out the door before slamming it shut. He can still hear Renjun say _"Wow hyung, thanks, great to know we're that boring."_ and Mark answer _"Don't tell me you're not bored!"_ before Jaemin shushes them angrily.

 

He turns to Lucas.

 

"Okay, let's go. Don't forget, this is supposed to be _secret_ , alright?"

 

The older seems to understand, his mouth forming an "o", so he nods.

 

When they get outside of the building, Donghyuck remembers a crucial detail: none of them had a car. Or knew how to drive for that matter. So he called their manager, asking to be picked up and taken to the 127 dorms. Lucas was scolded for not making up his mind, seeing as he had just been taken to the Dream dorms, but the older seemed to pay it no attention.

 

While they were waiting, they decided it would be good to plan things a little better. They exchanged phone numbers when they realized they didn't have each other's contacts, and Donghyuck smiled when he saw that Lucas had saved his as "Xuxi :D".

 

Their ride arrived and they got inside. Donghyuck couldn't wait for the fun to start.

 

"Okay, let's go through the plan one more time. You go to the supermarket with Taeyong-hyung and convince him to buy food so he can cook for you."

 

Lucas interrupts him.

 

"But truly, he'll be cooking for Taeil-hyung!"

 

"Exactly. Meanwhile, I'll be at the dorms decorating the living room and the dining room. I'll bring my vinyl player from my room, and after dinner they can go to the living room and dance! Flawless plan."

 

He wasn't sure if Lucas was nodding or if his head was moving because of the bumps on the road, but he was grinning, so he took it that the other agreed.

 

"Wait... What about the others? And Taeil-hyung?"

 

Donghyuck was way ahead of him.

 

"Don't worry about the others, I'll make up an excuse and make sure they aren't around during dinner time. And Taeil-hyung, well, he'll probably just stay in his room, so he won't be a problem. He likes his peace and quiet."

 

Lucas lets out an _"Oohhh"_ before shooting Donghyuck a thumbs up, right as the car comes to a stop.

 

They hop off and enter the building. As expected, Taeyong is getting ready to go to the supermarket. Today is the day all hygiene products are 30% off, Donghyuck knew he wouldn't miss a deal like that.

 

Taeil is nowhere to be seen. He had a tendency to get sleepy after lunch, so he was probably taking a nap at his room or watching a drama.

 

Some members had gone out, and the remaining ones were either on their rooms or on the couch watching tv. Donghyuck wanted them out. Quick.

 

He looks at Lucas and they both nod, signalling that they'll start executing the plan.

 

He watches the taller approach Taeyong, asking if he can tag along on his trip and insisting when the other tells him he'll get bored.

 

When they close the door behind them, Donghyuck looks back at the people inside.

 

This was going to be a piece of cake.

 

After checking the rooms, he concluded that Taeil was indeed sleeping, so he only had to get rid of Jungwoo, Yuta and Sicheng. The first was cleaning his room, while the other two were watching tv.

 

He decided to start with the people that were already out, so that there wouldn't be a chance for them to come back.

 

He went to his room and called Johnny, confirming that he was with Doyoung and Jaehyun. He told him that he had heard them talk about wanting to try the new restaurant in town, and waited until the older threw a name at him, because he honestly had no clue about what restaurants existed there besides the ones they usually went to.

 

He smirked victoriously when Johnny said they'd be back late.

 

Now he just needed to get rid of the other three. Shouldn't be too hard.

 

He feels confident when he sees Yuta getting out of the bathroom. He would be his victim, then.

 

"Yuta-hyung!"

 

Yuta turns his head when he hears the other whisper-shout, and walks closer to him. He has an eyebrow raised curiously, and Donghyuck takes it as his cue to continue.

 

"I shouldn't be telling you this but... I heard Winwin-hyung and Jungwoo-hyung talk about how they miss... Hmm..."

 

He scrunches his nose, mad for not having thought of something before he started talking, but then he notices the faucet from the bathroom sink, his eyes catching the single water droplet that fell from it.

 

"Visiting the aquarium!"

 

It comes out a little louder than intended, but he was positive no one but Yuta had heard him.

 

"... Are you serious?"

 

Donghyuck is nervous, but he needs to commit to the lie.

 

"Yes! They seem a little down lately, and since you're their favourite hyung I just thought I should let you know... But maybe you don't care that much."

 

He sees Yuta's eyes widen before he takes off, running inside Jungwoo's room and dragging him to the living room, where Sicheng is. He hears the older order them to go get dressed, exclaiming that they're going to the aquarium.

 

Jungwoo can immediately be heard throwing cheers of contentment into the air, but he feels nervous when Sicheng doesn't say anything. However, when he peeks inside the room, he can see the older smile.

 

This was going great.

 

Jungwoo catches him sneaking, and asks him if he wants to go with them. Donghyuck refuses politely, saying he already has plans with Taeil.

 

As soon as they're out the door, he feels his phone vibrate. A call from Lucas, already? He answers.

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Haechan? I'm in the supermarket's bathroom right now, I need help!"_

 

"What's wrong?"

 

_"Taeyong-hyung keeps asking questions! First, he wouldn't stop asking why I wanted to come with him, I felt like I was being interrogated! And then I asked if we could go to the food isle and he asked why, so I followed the plan and told him I wanted him to cook me a meal, but then he said "Of course we can go there. When you stop lying." and looked at me super suspiciously, so I panicked and said I had to go to the bathroom, and now I'm here and this place stinks and the floor is all dirty! Like, can't people be a bit more considerate and-"_

 

"Lucas-hyung, focus!"

 

_"Sorry...."_

 

"It's okay. First, you need to calm down. Taeyong-hyung hates being lied to, so you have to try harder to act normal. You can't be stuttering and hesitating!"

 

_"But I can't not do that..."_

 

"Of course you can, I believe in you!"

 

_"..."_

 

"Hyung?"

 

_"Okay, I'll try."_

 

"That's the spirit! Now go and make up some lie, and make it believable!"

 

_"Alright, bye."_

 

Lucas goes to disconnect the call, but apparently Haechan beats him to it. He sighs and cleans his sweaty hands on his pants. He can do this. If Haechan believes him, he can't let him down.

 

He struggles to find Taeyong again in the endless corridors, but finally sees him next to a shelf filled with mugs and cups. He doesn't look at Lucas as the taller approaches him, his eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

 

"Do you think Jeno would like this?"

 

He looks at the cat shaped mug that the older is holding. So _this_ is why he always takes forever when he goes to the store.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love it. But now can we go get something for dinner?"

 

He shrinks a bit into himself when Taeyong's squinting eyes land back on him, so he lets out a small _"Please?"_ that the other can't seem to refuse.

 

After putting the mug back on it's place, they begin moving again, Taeyong pushing the cart slowly.

 

"What exactly do you want to eat?"

 

"Hmm..."

 

He has no idea. He should've asked Donghyuck what they were supposed to buy.

 

"I don't know hyung, you can chose."

 

Taeyong raises an eyebrow.

 

"Can you at least help a little bit? Do you want something with meat, fish...?"

 

Lucas has no clue what Taeil nor Taeyong like to eat, so he tries to subtly and casually take out his phone and send Donghyuck a message, deciding to stall Taeyong in the meantime.

 

 **To: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_Quick!! What does Taeil-hyung like to eat???_

 

"Hmm, what do you recommend?"

 

Taeyong sighs, clearly having seen Lucas take out his phone. He starts getting anxious. Why wasn't Haechan responding?

 

"Lucas, what's this really about? You'd never be indecisive when it comes to food. If you knew I'd be cooking for you, you'd just start naming a thousand dishes all at once!"

 

"But I know what I want!"

 

He definitely doesn't. And he had definitely said that too loud.

 

When Taeyong crosses his arms waiting for him to continue, he swallows. God, lying was hard.

 

"I want to eat something... hmm... romantic...?"

 

And he was the worst liar ever.

 

"...Something romantic. Okay. Are you gonna tell me why you want me to cook something "romantic" for you to eat then? Or are you ready to tell the truth?"

 

He felt shivers of adrenaline dance through his chest. All he could hear was a voice in his head, very similar to Haechan's, ordering him to commit to what he was saying.

 

"I-I want that because..."

 

_Don't tell him it's for his date with Taeil._

_Don't tell him. It's for his date. With Taeil._

_Don't._

 

"...It's for my date with Haechan."

 

He wanted to disappear.

 

He wanted the ground to swallow him whole and never bring him back. And he wanted that specially after Taeyong's surprised face became an ecstatic one.

 

"Oh my god, why didn't you say so!"

 

His face was burning as an excited Taeyong dragged him through the isle. He just wanted to go back to the smelly bathroom, throw water on his flaming self and stay there for the rest of his life. Living inside a toilet didn't even sound that bad.

 

They come to a stop, and without Lucas realizing how, they were standing in front of a shelf filled with way too many different kinds of pasta.

 

"So, when I think romantic food, I immediately think about spaghetti with meatballs, because of Lady and the Tramp of cour-"

 

Taeyong gasps and Lucas doesn't miss the way a sparkle flies through his eyes as if it were a falling start.

 

"... You two even look a little like Lady and the Tramp... It's meant to be...!"

 

Lucas starts stuttering incomprehensible words that not even he himself can understand, but he knows that he needs to explain to Taeyong that he is absolutely _not_ having a date with Haechan. Unfortunately.

 

But before a single sentence can be formed, he feels his phone alert him that he has a message, and almost drops it when he sees the name on the screen.

 

 **From: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_Sorry, I had a little problem with Taeil-hyung, apparently he decided that today was the perfect day to spend time with me and accidentally saw your message_

 

 **From: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_Anyway, I don't think I can help, if I asked him now it would be too suspicious, sorry hyung :(_

 

 **To: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_Its okay, Taeying-hyung has already decided t o make spagetti with meatballs_

 

His hands were trembling as he wrote, so he hoped Haechan wouldn't think badly of him for the typos.

 

 **From: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_Oh that's perfect! But you didn't tell him anything about the plan, right?_

 

 **To: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_No, dpnt worry_

 

 **From: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_I'm proud of you hyung! How did you do it?_

 

He blushed at the praise.

 

 **To: Haechannie** 🔆

 

_I msde up a lie_

 

"Who are you talking to? Is it Haechannie? Let me see!"

 

Lucas almost yells when Taeyong comes out of nowhere, trying to peek at his phone. He quickly shoves it back in his pocket, lightly pushing the other away.

 

"Ugh, fine, I won't look... But at least help me out with this. I'll make the best dinner any of you has ever eaten."

 

In that moment, Lucas discovered that Taeyong's determined eyes were very scary.

 

As the older looked passionately through different brands of pasta, he wondered what Haechan had been doing since the last time he had heard his voice, and if he was having as much trouble as him.

 

And even if Donghyuck would never admit it, it was not being an easy task to prepare the house.

 

Right after Lucas had called him, Taeil had woken up. Donghyuck was tidying up the living room, and was very startled when the older greeted him.

 

He seemed confused to see Donghyuck cleaning, but brushed it off by asking where everyone was. The younger explained that the others were off to their own business and Taeil nodded, going into the kitchen to grab a snack.

 

Donghyuck's phone vibrated again. He expected it to be Lucas, so he was surprised to see Mark's name on the screen.

 

 **From: Mark-hyungie** 💘

 

_where r u and xuxi? can I go hang out with u guys?_

 

 **To: Mark-hyungie** 💘

 

_Sorry hyung, we're too far away, you'd need to come by car :/_

 

He thought that should take the idea off his mind.

 

 **From: Mark-hyungie** 💘

 

_ok... im going back to the 127 dorms then, c ya later_

 

Mark. MARK! How could he forget Mark was also a part of 127?! He knew he needed to do something about that quick, so he called the other and made up the best lie he could at the spot.

 

Okay, maybe saying that Dream missed Mark and felt like he was becoming distant wasn't the _best_ lie, but it sure as hell had been effective, judging by how fast Mark had decided to have a sleepover on the Dream dorm.

 

He was good at this.

 

He put down his phone and went to his room to get the vinyl player. If Taeil asked, he'd just say something about redecorating the dorms or whatever.

 

As Donghyuck was bringing the object to the living room, he almost let it fall when the other asked him why Lucas was asking his preferred food.

 

He internally slapped himself for letting his phone on the couch.

 

He nervously said something about Lucas being random and let out an awkward laugh as he placed the vinyl player on top of a shelf. Taeil seemed to buy it, nodding before asking the younger to watch a movie with him.

 

Donghyuck had wanted to refuse, but he couldn't bring himself to say no after Taeil said he missed spending time with him.

 

At least he had gotten to answer Lucas and get a little insight on his side of the situation.

 

But now here he was, stuck on the couch, a boring film playing in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

He had planned to get everything ready before Taeyong and Lucas arrived, because then he'd only have to keep Taeil in his room while Taeyong cooked. But seeing as things were going, he'd have to manage to get things ready while distracting Taeil as well.

 

He remembers he is missing some very important decorations, so he texts Lucas before putting his phone down and cuddling up to Taeil, reflecting on how he's going to pull everything off without them being caught.

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Please bring candles and flowers_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_Will do!_

 

Lucas pockets his phone again, rolling his eyes at how Taeyong is demanding the best meatballs from a tired-looking butcher.

 

"Hey, hyung? After this can we get some candles and flowers?"

 

Taeyong brings his hands together and coos at him.

 

"Aww, what a romantic boy!"

 

Lucas wants to punch the other when he wipes away a fake tear, but he can't, he needs to stick to the plan and make Haechan proud.

 

As they're going through the store, his eyes land on the wine section.

 

"Wine... We should take wine too!"

 

He purses his lips when he catches Taeyong's unapproving gaze.

 

"My Haechannie doesn't drink, Lucas."

 

"I-I know! It wasn't for us, it was, hmm, for you! As a gift for helping me!"

 

He tries to put on a smile, and thankfully the other seems to believe it, since he's back to his previous excited look.

 

After they get the missing items, they pay and get on their ride. While in the car, Lucas texts Haechan, informing him they're on their way back.

 

 **To: Haechan** 🔆

 

_We're heading back now!!_

 

Donghyuck squints at his phone sleepily before startling awake. He had almost fallen asleep, and looking at Taeil, he can see the older is going in the same direction. He has to do something.

 

"Taeil-hyung, this movie is boring... Can we do something else?"

 

He waits for Taeil to react to his pouty face and puppy dog eyes. The other yawns and brings a hand up to pat Donghyuck's head.

 

"Of course Haechannie. What do you want to do?"

 

The younger gets up quickly, pulling Taeil with him and heading to the elder's room.

 

"I want to have a fashion show!"

 

He knows he sounds like a child, but if he can keep Taeil busy and at the same time find the perfect outfit for him to wear during dinner, he should be considered a multi-tasking genius.

 

As soon as they're inside the room, Donghyuck closes the door and starts looking through the elder's closet. He feels Taeil's eyes on him, and when he turns, finally satisfied with the selection of clothes, he sees the other looking at him fondly.

 

He faintly blushes, and suddenly feels an urge to hug Taeil, so he does just that. The short man didn't seem to be expecting it, so he takes a while to respond.

 

However, the hug doesn't last long, as Donghyuck hears the front door unlock and hurries to shove Taeil into his bathroom.

 

"Try those on, hyung! And don't talk to me, I want it to be like a real fashion show!"

 

"But didn't someone arrive? What if it's Taeyong? He might need help with the groceries..."

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Of course Taeil wants to help Taeyong.

 

"Don't worry, I'll check who it is and help if needed, I'll be right back! Don't forget to style your hair!"

 

He hears a small _"Okay..."_ from inside the bathroom as he closes the room door, heading towards the entrance. As he's getting closer, he can see Taeyong and Lucas struggling with all the bags, so he goes to help. But before he can take another step, Lucas' eyes find him and he immediately starts shaking his head, pointedly looking between Donghyuck and the door besides the younger, a panicked expression taking hold of his face.

 

Donghyuck worries, but hides behind the open door, looking at them through the narrow crack. He sees Taeyong notice Lucas' not so subtle gestures.

 

"Lucas...? What's wrong?"

 

Lucas fumbles for words, and Donghyuck would find it endearing, wasn't their plan on the line.

 

"I, uh, I'm just, aha, nervous! About, hmm, you know...!"

 

Lucas was a terrible liar. But he seemed to be doing great at performing his part of the plan, much better than Donghyuck anyway.

 

Taeyong smiled fondly and attached himself to the taller boy's arm, pinching his cheek while chanting _"My little boy is all grown up!"_. Now, Donghyuck wasn't one to get jealous, but something was stirring his stomach upside down as he looked at the other two, and he didn't like it one bit. The worst part was that he didn't even know who he was jealous of.

 

He saw that a blush had made it's way to Lucas' face, and he wondered why. He didn't have much time to inspect it though, as the older wiggled his was out of Taeyong's hold and continued taking the bags to the kitchen.

 

He decided to text him.

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Mind explaining why I had to hide behind the door...?_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_The lie I came up with involves you not knowing about this dinner_

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Wait, so you told him about the dinner?!_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_No!! I mean, yes? But not really...!_

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_...You are making no sense hyung_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_I know, but just trust me, I promise he doesn't know about anything_

 

_Just keep away from the kitchen_

 

_Or better, from Taeyong's eyes_

 

He raises an eyebrow at his phone, but doesn't have time to answer as he gets a new text, this time from a different person

 

 **From: Jungwoo-hyung** 😇

 

_Haechannie, me and the hyungs are heading back, is dinner ready yet? We're starving!_

 

Oh no, no, no.

 

 **To: Jungwoo-hyung** 😇

 

_Sorry hyung, it's not ready yet, and I don't think there's enough for everyone... :(_

 

_But I heard there's a really good burger place near the aquarium!_

 

_They have the best fries!_

 

 **From: Jungwoo-hyung** 😇

 

_... You and Xuxi are both really weird today..._

 

_I don't know what you're up to, but I guess I'll pretend to believe you_

 

_I'll hold them up in here for you_

 

If Jungwoo was in front of Donghyuck, he would without a doubt smooch his face until the other couldn't breathe.

 

 **To: Jungwoo-hyung** 😇

 

_THANK YOU SO MUCH HYUNG_

 

_YOU'RE THE BEST <3_

 

 **From: Jungwoo-hyung** 😇

 

_I know, I know u///u <3_

 

With a sigh of relief, he taps back on his conversation with Lucas.

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Alright, if you say so..._

 

_But then you'll have to bring me the stuff I need from the kitchen!_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_Which is...?_

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_The long red tablecloth and dinnerware_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_Got it!_

 

He suddenly remembers Taeil, so he sprints to the elder's room and throws himself on the bed, and as if on cue, the bathroom door opens.

 

"Hmm, that one's a bit too formal, don't you think hyung?"

 

Taeil nods, and Donghyuck supresses a chuckle when he sees that Taeil had buttoned the shirt the wrong way and combed his hair way too neatly.

 

"Was it Taeyong who arrived? Did he need help?"

 

"Yup, but I helped him, there's nothing to worry about! Next one!"

 

He pushes Taeil inside the bathroom again, and runs out of the room and into the dining room, finding Lucas putting the plates, cups and silverware down.

 

"Thank you. Did Taeyong-hyung ask anything about these?"

 

He points to the things Lucas had brought.

 

"No, he thinks I'm setting the table for, hmm... someone else."

 

Maybe it was Donghyuck's eyes, but there seemed to be a hint of red on the taller boy's cheeks.

 

"Oh, I see, you told him you were planning a dinner for two other people! How smart!"

 

Lucas smiles shyly, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. Cute.

 

"Now help me set these out, I need to hurry and get back to Taeil-hyung."

 

They set the table quickly, perfectly placing every element. Lucas runs to the kitchen and back with the napkins they had forgotten, and then they part ways.

 

When Donghyuck gets to the room, Taeil is still inside the bathroom. He grumbles to himself about wasting the two minutes the older took to get out with waiting instead of tidying the living room better.

 

"That one is... something else."

 

Taeil spins on his heel, showing off the leather jacket, ripped leather pants and countless chains hanging from the most random parts of his clothes. His hair is too messy.

 

"I like it, I think it suits me."

 

He says it with such a soft smile that Donghyuck can't tell if he's joking.

 

"Well, let's say it looks a little too... _badboy-ish_ , and not so Taeil-hyung-ish..."

 

Taeil inspects the outfit again.

 

"Yeah, maybe it's a bit too much."

 

Donghyuck can't help when the corners of his lips turn up after hearing Taeil's giggle.

 

They hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen, and before Taeil can argue for them to go check if everything was okay, Donghyuck shushes him.

 

"I'll go check hyung, you go try your last outfit."

 

He urges the other inside the clothes testing compartment, that coincidentally has a toilet, and hurries to the living room, thankful that Taeil wasn't bothering to ask any questions.

 

He was running out of time, so he doesn't waste more than 10 seconds making sure everything was okay in the kitchen. From the door's window, he can see Taeyong scolding Lucas, wooden spoon in hand and pointing at the younger's face. On the floor, there's a pot. He snickers as he continues his way to the living room.

 

Lucas, however, was not enjoying being scolded. Everyone knew he was clumsy, so really, it was Taeyong's fault for asking him to help.

 

His stomach was growling loudly, the smell of the food hitting his nose and making his mouth water. It didn't help that it looked absolutely delicious.

 

"Be patient, it's almost ready. You'll eat soon."

 

Lucas cheers with a yell before frowning deeply, remembering that the meal wasn't actually for him.

 

He decides that while Taeyong is finishing up, he should go help Haechan. When he doesn't find him in the dining room, he searches in the living room, letting a small _"Wow..."_ escape his mouth when he enters.

 

Haechan had cleaned the place up so well it looked like it came straight out of a magazine, but still looked cosy and homely. On top of that, he had dimmed the lights to the perfect intensity and lit some candles that were lying around and were never used.

 

"Perfect, right?"

 

Lucas is so in awe that he can only nod.

 

"I tidied everything up during the afternoon, and now I just added the last little details. For example, there's this little post-it note here so that they'll know they're supposed to play the vinyl there, and there's the candles, and-"

 

He sees Haechan's proud face fall.

 

"I can't believe this, we forgot the candles and flowers for the table! Are they in the kitchen?"

 

Lucas nods, right before they hear Taeyong yell a _"Lucas, it's ready!"_.

 

Oh no.

 

They look at each other with wide eyes before they start running towards the dining room.

 

"What if we leave out the flowers and the candles? It's not that important...!"

 

"No! We _need_ them, it has to be perfect!"

 

Lucas frowns, a glint of desperation making it's way to his eyes.

 

"Then how are we supposed to do this?"

 

"They'll have to go to the living room first and eat after."

 

Donghyuck is determined to make this work, even if it's looking impossible when he sees Taeyong approaching the room from the door, focused on the beautiful tray of food on his hands. Lucas throws him a panicked look, and Donghyuck doesn't have time to think before he dives to under the table.

 

Thank god the table cloth covered the whole thing.

 

"Hyung! That looks heavy, I'll get it from you!"

 

He can tell Lucas is nervous when talking, but he's glad the other is holding himself up. He really had chosen the best sidekick.

 

Donghyuck hears Taeyong yell an _"Ow!"_ before Lucas can be heard silently mumbling _"Hot, hot, hot!"_ as heavy footsteps run to the table. He flinches when something is dropped heavily on top of it.

 

"Lucas, what's gotten into you?! Why did you push me? And get your hands out of my eyes, what are you do-"

 

"Sorry hyung, you can't see the table, it would make me embarrassed or whatever!"

 

Donghyuck peeks from under the towel, being right on time to see Lucas shove Taeyong into the living room and lock the door that connected the division to the corridor.

 

"Ok, we don't have much time. I pushed Taeyong-hyung twice, so this better work, or I'm officially a dead man."

 

Donghyuck nods and runs to the kitchen. He takes a lid to cover the food, but freezes when he hears someone call his name.

 

_Taeil._

 

He dashes back to where he previously was, and sees Lucas blocking Taeil's view to the room. In his mind, he thanks Lucas' mom for giving birth to such a tall person.

 

"Lucas, where's Haechannie? I was waiting for him, but he's taking so long... Is everything alright?"

 

"Aha, everything is a-okay hyung! I think I saw him in the living room, you should check there!"

 

Taeil nods as Lucas quickly pushes him into the living room, not giving him time to look at anything.

 

Donghyuck struggles to chose whether to go get the missing decorations or to join Lucas at crouching behind the door and spy on the elders. He goes with the latter.

 

He sees Taeyong become fidgety as soon as he lands his eyes on Taeil.

 

"Oh, Taeil-hyung, hi...!"

 

Taeil is wearing the third outfit Donghyuck had picked for him, and the younger beams at his own choice. That sweater was perfect for Taeil, it was cosy and comfortable looking, but still fashionable. And paired with those black jeans and Taeil's perfectly styled hair, he looked more than ready for his date. That he didn't know of.

 

"Hi Taeyongie... Have you seen Haechannie?"

 

Donghyuck is annoyed with how the two are practically ignoring the atmosphere he put so much thought into. He knows they noticed it, _why_ aren't they reacting?!

 

"He's probably not home yet."

 

Uh oh.

 

Donghyuck looks at Lucas, who hadn't seem to realize the issue, his eyes widening with shock. The younger fishes his phone out of his pocket as quick as he can, as the other stares worriedly at Taeil's confused expression.

 

"Not home? But he spent the-"

 

Before he can finish, his phone is going off, making the youngers sigh in relief. When Taeil picks up, Donghyuck takes the chance to push them into the scheme.

 

_"Haechannie?"_

 

"Taeil-hyung! I'm in my room and my vinyl player isn't here...! Could you check if it's in the living room?"

 

_"Okay, I'll-"_

 

"Great, thanks!"

 

He ends the call abruptly, peeking once again through the small window on the door, only to find Taeil staring dumbfoundedly at his phone.

 

Luckily, the older does as he's asked and searches for Donghyuck's item, his mouth becoming a circle when he finds it.

 

Taeyong seems to notice it too, getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Taeil startles a little at the words, glancing at the younger before turning his attention back to the object.

 

"There's a little post-it note here. It says "Play Me", should we do it...?"

 

Taeyong shrugs.

 

"Sure, I don't see why not...!"

 

Donghyuck's eyes are almost jumping out of his head with anticipation, so it's only natural that he becomes disappointed when the others only look at each other questioningly as the music starts playing.

 

"Classical music...?"

 

This time, Taeil is the one who shrugs.

 

"It's not bad."

 

He sees the elder start moving his shoulders up and down and going from one side to the other, making Taeyong giggle and follow his moves.

 

"I... I can't believe this..."

 

Donghyuck says, more to himself than to anyone else, but he still feels Lucas' gaze on him, so he lets his head defeatedly fall on the other's shoulder.

 

"I can't believe they're shimmying to classical music... My romantic dance... Completely ruined..."

 

He hears the other snort and feels a hesitant arm wrap around his shoulders.

 

"It's okay, at least they're having fun together...! That's what matters, right?"

 

He lifts his head, looking at the smiling boys wiggling themselves happily through the room. He smiles.

 

"Right."

 

He stands up, careful not to be seen through the window.

 

"I'm gonna go get the candles and the flowers, stay here and keep an eye on them."

 

The other nods and directs his whole attention to the two boys. He really looks like a puppy.

 

Donghyuck pinches his ear softly before leaving behind a blushy Lucas.

 

He tries to be quick, lighting the candles up after displaying them on the table, and pulling out petals from the roses Taeyong and Lucas had bought and scattering them through the cloth. He sees the wine bottle and smirks. _Nice touch, Lucas_.

 

He finishes by laying two roses right in the centre.

 

Now _this_ was a table worthy of a romantic dinner.

 

He is ready to go call Lucas when his phone vibrates.

 

**YO DREAM! (minus Mark)**

 

_Renjun: Lee Donghyuck, why is Mark-hyung acting like an overly excited camp counsellor?_

_Renjun: I know you have something to do with this_

_Haechan: I have no idea what you're talking about_

_Chenle: I think it's fun!!!_

_Jisung: yeah, he even got us marshmallows_

_Chenle: And he said we were going to build a blanket fort later!!!!_

_Haechan: Ohh, sounds exciting!_

_Renjun: Stop pretending you have nothing to do with this!_

 

His phone signals a new message from a different chat. He opens it as he makes his way back to Lucas.

 

**YO DREAM!**

 

_Mark: guys, why r u on ur phones :(_

_Mark: is it not being fun :(((_

_Haechan: Don't worry hyung, they were just texting me about how much fun they're having!_

_Mark: really?_

_Chenle: Yes!!!_

_Jisung: i guess_

_Mark: aww guys ;)_

 

Donghyuck touches the taller boy's shoulder, as to warn him he's back. He glances at Taeyong and Taeil, and seeing as they're still distracted with each other, he allows himself to go back to his messages, Lucas peeking over his shoulder.

 

_Jaemin: Who are you flirting with_

_Mark: flirting...? im not flirting...!_

_Jeno: You just sent a winky face, hyung._

_Mark: that was a face crying from happiness! the comma is a tear!!_

_Jisung: …_

_Jisung: no it isnt hyung_

_Mark: fine_

_Mark: :')_

_Mark: better?_

_Jaemin: Much better :*_

_Mark: whats that one supposed to be?_

_Chenle: It's a kissy face hyung!!!_

_Mark: a_

_Mark: a kissy face_

_Mark: ?_

_Jisung: yup_

_Mark: how do i send a blushing face_

_Jeno: Hyung, you do know Jaemin can see your actual face, right?_

_Mark: od course i know that ahaha_

_Jaemin: Cute_

_Haechan: Cute_

_Renjun: PLEASE CAN WE GO BACK TO THE GUITAR PLAYING AND SONG SINGING_

_Haechan: Hmm, were you enjoying it...?_

_Renjun: Anything is better than whatever this conversation is being_

_Haechan: Have fun!_

_Mark: will do!_

_Chenle: <3!!!_

 

He turns off his phone and looks at Lucas.

 

"Okay, I think it's dinner time."

 

The older slowly unlocks the door so that it doesn't make much noise, and they sprint to the dining room. As Donghyuck takes the lid away from the tray and locks the doors they're not going to use, Lucas shouts at the others.

 

"Taeyong-hyung, Taeil-hyung! I need help here!"

 

They hide behind the open door and watch the other two go inside the dining room, worry clear on their faces.

 

"What's wrong Xuxi?! ...Xuxi...?"

 

They instantly close and lock the door, and Donghyuck hears Lucas whisper an _"I'm so gonna get grounded"_ to himself. He snorts. Mostly to cheer himself up, since he knows that's also exactly his fate.

 

They hear Taeil let out an impressed sigh.

 

"Wow, you cooked this...? Who is it for?"

 

Taeyong startles, turning back to the older.

 

"Ah, it's for Lu-"

 

And then the puzzle pieces come together in Taeyong's head. The way the living room was decorated. The music. Lucas not letting him see the dining room. Of course, it all made sense now.

 

His shoulders slump.

 

"Us... It's for us..."

 

The young duo shivers and hides as best as possible when Taeyong's head starts turning slowly to the door, revealing his angry expression. He was _mad_ , and he looked scarier than ever, so Donghyuck doesn't even feel ashamed when he instinctively grabs Lucas' hand out of pure fear.

 

"Oh... That's so sweet of you..."

 

They can't help their curiosity when they hear the elder, so they look through the window again.

 

Taeyong is no longer looking at the door, and his frightening look was now a surprised one, watching the way Taeil's cheeks had changed into a pretty pink colour.

 

He takes a quick glance at the door, almost as if asking what he's supposed to do, but promptly turns back to the other.

 

"Hmm, yeah, uh..."

 

He hurries to Taeil's side of the table and pulls out the chair.

 

"Please, take a sit."

 

Donghyuck has to cover Lucas' mouth when the taller starts laughing at the way Taeyong's face looks like a tomato, all while trying to hold back some chuckles himself.

 

They see Taeil sitting down, a nervous laugh and a quiet _"Thank you"_ coming out of his mouth as he stares at the ground.

 

Taeyong serves the food before going to sit on his chair.

 

And now they wait.

 

And wait a little longer.

 

And... A little more...?

 

Donghyuck was growing impatient. Nothing was happening besides them eating and casually stealing glances at each other. He groans.

 

"Don't worry, something will happen soon. We just need to wait."

 

He turns to Lucas, who is already looking at him, a reassuring smile on his lips.

 

He smiles back.

 

"I bet Taeyong-hyung will be the one confessing."

 

Lucas rolls his eyes, amusement evident on his face.

 

"I guess I'll have to bet on Taeil-hyung then."

 

Donghyuck looks back at the pair having dinner, ignoring the way his stomach is begging for food.

 

"Taeil-hyung is too shy to confess. You're so gonna lose."

 

From the corner of his eye, he catches Lucas smiling to himself.

 

"Maybe not... What are we betting anyway?"

 

"That is to be determined." He winks at the other. "Depends on who wins."

 

Their eyes fly to the elders again when they hear someone finally speak up.

 

"The food is really good Taeyong, you're really the best chef around."

 

The tip of Taeyong's ears turn red at that, and he stutters out how glad he is to know the other is enjoying it before his eyebrows shoot up.

 

Getting up from his seat, he grabs a napkin and walks to Taeil. Donghyuck squeezes Lucas' hand - which apparently he still hadn't let go of - when Taeyong starts brushing the napkin near the elder's mouth, right where a few drops of sauce had landed.

 

They stay there, looking at each other for a bit. Taeil is clearly freaking out inside, struggling to thank the younger and not direct his eyes to the floor. Donghyuck would pay to be able to hear their thoughts.

 

He hears Lucas whisper.

 

"The tension is killing me."

 

He chuckles at the older, but really, he's not doing much better.

 

"Same."

 

Taeyong seems to come to his senses and stops staring at Taeil's face to return to his seat, apologizing for doing what he did with no warning. Taeil only smiled.

 

"It's okay."

 

And then they go back to eating.

 

Donghyuck has to physically and mentally hold himself back from walking inside the room and smashing their heads together. He didn't even care if the outcome would be them kissing or breaking their skull at this point.

 

He was mad. If those two didn't get together in the end, it would have all been in vain. All the work they had put into the plan, the fact that they were definitely going to be grounded, all for nothing.

 

While he was meddling with ways to get the others to speak, Taeyong decides that enough is enough.

 

"Taeil-hyung... I need to tell you something."

 

Donghyuck's eyes become flames, staring at the older and at the older only, glancing once at the expectant blushing Taeil.

 

This was it.

 

"You see, this dinner..."

 

_This was really it!_

 

"It was for Lucas and Haechannie."

 

This was not it.

 

"Oh come on, is he serious?! I thought he was going to- Wait..."

 

He looks at Lucas, who is blushing furiously.

 

"What does he mean with "for Lucas and Haechannie"...?"

 

He hears Taeyong continue his explanation after Taeil lets out a disappointed _"oh"_.

 

"Lucas told me he wanted to surprise Haechannie with a romantic dinner and asked me to help, so I did. But apparently it was all a scheme to get us to eat together, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable..."

 

Donghyuck can't even focus on the others anymore. His cheeks feel like they're on fire, and he's suddenly aware again of his hand holding Lucas'. He pulls it away. Not because he is uncomfortable, but because he feels shy, too shy for his liking.

 

He knows it's just a stupid lie, but it had still made his equally as stupid heart start racing. Lucas was his relatively new friend, they were still getting used to each other, Donghyuck didn't want to make him feel weird. And letting him know that there was a small possibility of the younger having a tiny, almost microscopical little crush on him would definitely make him feel weird.

 

In his defense, who wouldn't have a crush on Lucas? He was tall and handsome, a goofy dork with the sweetest heart. So really, he wasn't the one to blame.

 

He realizes that the other might have thought he was angry at him, so he turns to him, showing a smile that is half real, half fake. As expected, Lucas' eyes looked sad and disappointed.

 

"Hey, that was a great idea, hyung. For someone who doesn't know how to lie, you sure did well on this plan...!"

 

He brings his hand to the other's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and watches as his face starts morphing into a happy one.

 

Lucas' smile is contagious.

 

They almost snap their necks when Taeil's voice reminds them of the scene going on in the room.

 

"Well, I'm glad they did it, because I have something to tell you as well."

 

Donghyuck grabs Lucas' arm and absent-mindedly hugs it too his chest.

 

_Could it be...?_

 

"I think it's time for me to stop being a coward and just say it. Taeyong, I... I like you. Have for a long time."

 

Silence.

 

"I like the way you're always thinking about others, how professional and versatile you are, your passion for cooking and cleaning... I love the way you always give your all to the things you love."

 

Donghyuck sighs quietly, endeared with how sweet the elder's smile is as he looks down at his plate. How could someone not love Moon Taeil?

 

Impossible.

 

"And it's okay if you don't like me back, I don't expect you to pity me. I just needed to get this off my chest because it has been bothering me for years now."

 

Taeyong's jaw is hanging open, looking as shocked as everyone feels, including Taeil himself. Who would've thought his small body and timid smile held so much courage?

 

"There. Thanks for listening. Now if you excuse me."

 

Donghyuck digs his nails into Lucas' arm when he sees Taeil get up from his seat and start heading to the door. The tall boy must be as invested in what's happening as he is, not doing as much as taking his eyes away from the room.

 

He is about to go inside and stop the older from leaving when Taeyong beats him to it.

 

"Wait, hyung!"

 

He sees the way Taeyong's face changes from disbelief to determination before he's jumping out of his chair, letting it fall to the ground loudly.

 

He runs to Taeil and grabs his wrist, pulling and turning him around, and before Donghyuck can register what's happening, Taeyong is kissing the older boy.

 

It's short and sweet, almost a peck, but Donghyuck can't help the faint blush that appears on his face as he looks at their dazed eyes and growing smiles. They look happy.

 

"I, hmm. I like you too."

 

Taeil giggles at Taeyong's sheepish smile, and wastes no time at wrapping his arms around the other's neck, attacking him with another kiss, this time longer and less hesitant.

 

They stay there, hugging and lovingly whispering words that Donghyuck can't understand to each other.

 

"Wow, love is beautiful..."

 

He turns to Lucas, noticing the way his eyes are shining, almost as if he had been on the verge of tears. He chuckles, finally letting his fingers release the elder's arm.

 

"A hopeless romantic, I see."

 

He offers Lucas a wink when his expression turns to an amused one.

 

"I learned from the best...!"

 

He beams at the other, his brightest smile on display, a feeling of joy running through his chest. He let's himself release a squeaky scream.

 

"We did it Xuxi! We got them together!"

 

He hugs the taller, only then realising the name he had used. He wonders if he should apologize as Lucas hugs him back, but decides to let it go. Maybe he hadn't even noticed.

 

"You should call me that more often, it sounds pretty when it comes from you."

 

Or maybe he had.

 

He raises his head to find Lucas offering him an adorable toothy grin that makes him hide his head on the elder's chest. What is wrong with him?! _Confidence, Donghyuck! Confidence!_

 

He looks at the other and gives him his warmest smile, not missing the way his cheeks grow considerably redder.

 

They look at each other for a few moments, the silence becoming comfortable and the hug calming.

 

It doesn't last long though, as Taeyong starts knocking aggressively on the door, his stern eyes demanding for it to be opened. Taeil is beside him, snickering into his hand.

 

Just as Lucas unlocks the door, Taeyong pushes it open, pointing an accusing finger at them.

 

"You. And you. Grounded."

 

He flicks Donghyuck's nose, immediately coming forward to leave a kiss there, his eyebrows still furrowed.

 

"But thanks, I guess."

 

He stomps away to his room, Taeil's hand in his, as the older throws the youngers a smile that is both apologetic and grateful.

 

The door shuts.

 

"Totally worth it."

 

Donghyuck says, crossing his arms in a victorious pose.

 

"Yup, specially since _I_ won the bet."

 

He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Lucas, admitting defeat.

 

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want? I'm short on money, please don't ask for too much."

 

Lucas chuckles, and Donghyuck didn't know why he had found the younger's economic crisis amusing, so he pouts.

 

"I don't want money, you silly peanut!"

 

The taller begins walking inside the dining room, so Donghyuck follows, curious to know what the other is going to ask of him.

 

He sees Lucas take one of the roses from the centre of the table and stills when he directs it at him.

 

"I want a kiss."

 

And Donghyuck was about to explode.

 

He felt like all the blood he had on his body was now crammed inside his head, his heart going a hundred miles per minute. All he could do was stutter out what the other had just said, somehow getting himself even more worked up.

 

"Y-you don't have to do it if you don't want to! Of course! You, hmm, don't!"

 

Looking at Lucas, he wasn't doing much better. He was redder than Donghyuck had ever seen him, holding the flower stiffly in front of him and looking at everywhere except Donghyuck. His hands look sweaty.

 

Guess the surges of bravery only last for a few seconds, huh...?

 

Well, a few seconds was all Donghyuck needed anyway.

 

Without giving himself time to think, he grips Lucas' shirt, pulling him down. He lands his lips on the corner of the other's mouth, not too close nor too far. He feels silly standing on his tippy toes.

 

When he pulls back, he can't help but blush further at the way the taller was looking at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, pink dust not abandoning his cheeks. He looks at the ground and fiddles with his shirt.

 

"I cheated..."

 

Donghyuck instinctively brings his head up, confused about the words.

 

"I-I mean, technically I didn't, because I didn't know you were going to make a bet, but... I sent Taeil-hyung a text when you were preparing the table, telling him that today was a great day to be brave... I couldn't handle them looking at each other like that anymore!"

 

Donghyuck stays silent, but when he notices Lucas getting fidgety, he let's out a laugh and takes the rose from the other's hands, bringing it to his nose.

 

"Well, even if you "cheated", you still deserved the prize. Without your text, maybe Taeil-hyung wouldn't have confessed...!"

 

He finds Lucas' eyes looking at him with a glow Donghyuck can't quite explain, but that makes him feel extremely warm inside. He likes it.

 

"You know what? I'm starving! What do you say to us eating what's left of the food?"

 

At that moment, a loud sound resonates from Lucas' stomach, has if it had gained a life of it's own after Donghyuck's proposal.

 

"There's your answer...!"

 

They laugh before going to heat two plates of pasta. But as soon as they sit down at the still decorated table and start eating the delicious meal, the front door opens, and Jungwoo's head peeks to the room, his face immediately shifting with surprise.

 

"So this is why you were weird! You were having a romantic dinner!"

 

Donghyuck is torn between explaining the situation and laughing at the way Lucas choked on his food, but he's too tired and too hungry for any of those.

 

"Actually, we're still having it, so if you could let us finish, hyung...?"

 

"Of course! I'll make sure to keep Yuta-hyung and Winwin-hyung in their room!"

 

As he's retreating to the rooms, Jungwoo sends a proud wink at Lucas, followed by a thumbs-up. Donghyuck watches amusedly as the other covers his face.

 

They continue eating until there's nothing left. They hadn't eaten anything for the whole afternoon, so it was only natural for them to be in such desperate need of food.

 

When they're finished, they head to the kitchen and start washing the dishes, talking cheerfully about how they had made such a great team and filling the other in about how stressful their day had been.

 

Not long after, Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung return home as well, and Lucas decides he should be going to his own dorms too.

 

He says good bye to Donghyuck, lingering at the door for a moment as they look at each other. When he starts walking away, Donghyuck calls him.

 

"Wait, Lucas-hyung!"

 

He jumps at the other, hugging him tightly and smiling when the hug is returned. He nuzzles his neck lightly before speaking, voice not louder than a whisper.

 

"Thank you for today."

 

He feels determination take over his body as he kisses the elder's cheek. Pulling away, the way Lucas is smiling at him and the way he brushes a strand of hair away from his eyes has him melting.

 

They stay there a little longer, feeling as if time had momentarily stopped, flustered faces with dreamy eyes looking at one another. But soon enough Donghyuck is being called inside and they part ways with shy waves and fond smiles.

 

In the living room, everyone looks at the younger with a knowing look when they hear a victorious scream of pure joy walk away from behind the closed door, making his cheeks light up again.

 

Later that night, Donghyuck checks his phone one last time before going to sleep. To his surprise, there are some new messages displayed on the screen.

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_Hey, today was so much fun!_

_Can we hang out again tomorrow?_

_And every day forever_

_SHOOT I DIDNT MEAM TO SEND THST LAST ONR PLS IGNOR E_

_OH MT GOD_

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Of course we can, silly!_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_Yay!!_

_...And could I maybe get another kiss...?_

_Pretty please...?_

_With a cherry on top...?_

 

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. This boy was really something else.

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Hmm, I'll think about it ;)_

 

**From: Xuxi :D**

 

_:D !!!_

 

_Sweet dreams Haechannie! <3_

 

Donghyuck smiles at his phone, holding it closer to his chest before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

 

**To: Xuxi :D**

 

_Sweet dreams my Xuxi <3_

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It turned out a bit longer than expected, but I had so much fun writing this, I hope it was enjoyable to read!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment if you want, they make me happy hehe  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
>   
> 


End file.
